


can't feel my face

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boot Worship, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goro swallows his pride and goes to beg his father for coke.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	can't feel my face

**Author's Note:**

> part of my kinktober pieces. late days four and five.

Goro doesn’t like to see Shido more than he has to. That covers secret meetings and briefings and parties.

It does not and should not cover going over to his office to beg for coke.

He needs a better dealer.

“I may have a few grams spare for you,” Shido says, the smirk immediately spreading across his lips the minute Goro says _please_.

Goro swallows, head bowed, “Thank you, sir.”

Shido’s hand disappears into one of his desk’s drawers, returning a few seconds later with a baggie of cocaine.

“Thank you,” he repeats, hand coming out to grab the drugs. Shido’s hand comes down on his before he can take them.

“What? You didn’t think I would give up my stash so easily, did you?”

Goro tries not to bristle so obviously. “Of course. What do you need from me?”

Shido’s smirk turns sleazy. “Come over to this side of the desk,” he says, the words leaving no room for argument. As Goro moves to comply, standing at Shido’s feet, he continues, “On your knees.”

Sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, Goro sinks down, half expecting Shido’s cock to be out before his knees hit the floor. Instead, Shido is grinning near maniacally at him and saying, “Kiss my boots.”

And Goro threw away any pride he had left when he decided to come here for drugs, so he leans down and presses a hesitant kiss to the top curve of Shido’s boot.

“You can do better than that,” he says, pulling up Goro’s chin with his foot, “worship me.”

Goro shoots a disbelieving look up at Shido before he remembers who he is. This man is his _owner._ Especially now, especially after this.

Quickly, he schools his expression into something more palatable for the both of them. He pulls away from Shido, head bowing once more to press his lips to the point of the boot before him.

Shido just hums. Goro can feel his gaze burning a hole in his head.

He goes slow, wrapping his hands around the back of the shoe as he moves his lips, pressing kisses more delicate than either of them deserve against the leather. There's more tongue as the kisses go on, he knows Shido won't be satisfied with anything else. It tastes awful, like shoe polish and leather against his tongue, yet still he plays the role he's given: the dutiful slave.

And he hates it, vitriolic and seething with hatred, for how hard it makes him in return. The disgust, the shame, the humiliation makes his guts tense up and tingle in equal measures. His dick uncomfortably reddens in his pants, the position doing nothing to lessen the tightness.

Goro licks his way up to the outside ankle, nose rubbing up against Shido's pant leg as he lavishes it with attention. His breath is coming in huffed pants, condensing on the material of Shido’s boot. Briefly, he wonders whether Shido can hear him pant from above, and the thought makes his cock twitch in his pants. "Disgusting," Shido sneers.

A hum of agreement almost leaves Goro's mouth, but he just about manages to turn it into a strange kind of moan. It just earns him another laugh, “You’re nothing but a well trained dog.”

The rage churning inside of Goro threatens to boil over, but the addict burns hotter. “Yes, sir,” he whispers into the top of Shido’s foot.

“Speak up, dog,” Shido says, kicking Goro in the face, hard enough to make his nose start to trickle blood.

They’re both well aware of the fire that rages in the back of Goro’s wine gaze; for Shido, it just widens the grin on his face, bathing in the glory of his complete control.

“Yes, sir. I’m your dog.”

Shido might come untouched there if the expression on his face is anything to go off.

Goro could probably follow him over the edge if he gave his cock the sweet pressure it was screaming for.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Goro asks, “Are we done here?”

He’s not genuinely expecting them to be, usually Shido wants him to suck him off, even if it hardly ever makes him come, or sometimes Shido wants to fuck him against the desk. And though the idea is always abhorrent, there’s something inside Goro that needs that right now, to be used and beaten and humiliated by his own father. He needs it almost as much as he needs the coke.

Instead, Shido just plants his own palm against his crotch, pressing enough to keep himself hard and high on endorphins and says, “For now.” With his other hand, he shoves the coke baggie towards Goro who takes it and stuffs it in his pocket.

He tries not to sound disappointed when he says, “Thank you, sir."

And as he finally turns on his heel and allows himself to wipe the blood drips from his nose, he can already hear his father calling up one of his whores.

Maybe Goro will take a page out of his book.


End file.
